There is a need for a building which in conclusive manner insulates the inner space from external temperature. There is also a further need to be able to reduce the cost of a building and of course even to reduce the now heavy cost of raising and erecting a building. There is a need for new foundations for buildings which can simplify the foundation and reduce the cost. This need is especially accentuated for foundations for temporary buildings or buildings which are meant to be dismantled and moved for rebuilding. Besides, there is also a need for a base which is improved in safety against earthquake and furthermore, a suitable foundation for the base.